


The Steps

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Series: Matrimony [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Education, The Talk, this contains discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: The night before Anne's wedding to Gilbert, married Diana explains "the steps" to Anne.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Series: Matrimony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Steps

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual sex/ smut in this but it is discussed in an educational matter so reader discression is advised.
> 
> unedited and just a bit of fun.

Anne sat patiently at the table, scribbling furiously with her fountain pen as she edited her vows. Tomorrow was her wedding day – the first bride of Green Gables – as her dearest bosom friend Diana Baynard was here to do her curls. Diana diligently took her time parting and separating and pulling the auburn tresses into perfect curls so that tomorrow morning when the rags were unfurled Anne would have the perfect spirals to be pinned into her formal do.

“You are the most unusual person Anne.” Marilla chuckled from where she sat add some last minute embroidery to Anne’s dress “Writing your own vows, who ever heard of such a thing.”

“Oh, but Marilla,” Anne sighed, looking to her almost mother with a wistful eye “don’t you think its much more romantical than those stuffy church vows. Who wants to pledge to obey someone when you can pledge your love.”

“Don’t let Mrs. Lynde catch you saying things like that.” Diana laughed leaning around Anne to grab another rag.

Marilla was used to her almost daughters ideals by this point and decided not to take offence just smiled and tutted as she continued her way around the hem of the white gown.

“I’m perfectly sure Gilbert would loath to hear me promise to obey anyway, he has told me countless times that it is my free spirit that drew him to me in the first place.” Anne smiled scribbling something knew onto the page before her.

“Oh I promised to obey Jerry when we wed and that hasn’t turned out so bad Anne.” Diana smiled, soothing her hand down her rounded belly.

Anne mumbled something incoherent and Diana decided to ignore it pretending it must have been something about the vows she was editing.

“Speaking of weddings,” Marilla added to the subject “I think its time we speak of the wedding…urm…night.” Marilla couldn’t bring herself to look at Anne so instead she focused on the rose she was stitching.

“What about my wedding night.” Anne asked, to lost in her vows to fully grasp the weight of the conversation being had.

“Well, you will be expected to…ahh… consummate the union.” Marilla ventured still not looking up.

“Consummate?” Anne ran her tongue around the word “I fear Marilla, for once I am at a loss as to the meaning of the word.”

“Consummate,” Said Diana, firmly tugging a curl “means to join in marital union.”

“I’m afraid I still don’t understand, isn’t that what the ceremony is for?”

“Heavens no!” Marilla gasped finally looking up from her work.

“No, Anne,” said Diana gently “It means that after your wedding you will be expected to lie together as husband and wife.”

“Oh,” Muttered Anne “is that all, I’m perfectly sure I don’t need instruction on how to sleep next to Gilbert it can’t be that different then sleeping alone.” Anne felt a little silly, clearly she was missing something.

“Anne?” Diana asked lightly getting Anne to look at her “How do you think I got pregnant?”

“Well you and Jerry got married and decided to have a child.” Anne says even more confused, memories of dance practice and silly questions after church surfacing.

“I can’t do this.” Marilla muttered, picking up her things “I’m sorry Diana, as her married friend I leave this task to you.”

Diana nodded in understanding, Miss Cuthbert had no marital experience and was feeling over her head.

“Well, not Anne, I had intercourse.” Diana says it plainly not blush on her cheeks, no shame in her words.

“Intercourse.” Anne repeats still confused.

“Tomorrow night, once your all alone, you will consummate your marriage by having intercourse.”

Anne suddenly realises what is being said and all at once is rushed with a thousand questions. She was marrying a doctor, she’d seen textbooks but the words were much more clinical in the texts.

“Oh,” Anne smiles “You mean sex.”

Diana frowned “Am I too late for this talk?”

Anne laughed “No, I just find some of Gilbert’s school books fascinating, human anatomy is a wonder.”

“Oh, well do you understand the steps?” Diana asked kindly, spinning another curl.

“I think so?” Anne frowns “The man is on top and he puts his penis inside the woman’s vagina and that is called sex.” Anne nods her head as if this is all there could be to the subject.

“Not exactly.” Diana ties the last lock and comes around the table to sit in front of Anne. “The man doesn’t have to be on top, you can do it many ways and it takes a bit more effort than simply putting the penis into the vagina.”

Diana sticks to clinical terms even as she remembers some of Jerry’s cruder more fun terms for the act and its contributors.

“How do you mean?” Anne as curiously.

“Well, you can ride him from above or he can enter you from behind and so many other marvellous adventures. You can also do many other interesting things, I fully encourage foreplay it makes the whole process a lot less painful if you’re ready.”

“How do you know you’re ready?” Anne askes confused, Gilbert’s text merely had a diagram of the intimate anatomy and a brief description of an act know as sex.

“Well, the man’s penis will become erect,” Anne remembered that word but couldn’t quite place the definition in her mind with a penis “that means it was become hard and stand up and the woman’s vagina will become slick with wet. The wet is important as it allows the man to more easily slip inside.” This was becoming a much more detailed talk than Diana ever received which had basically consisted of lay back and hope it will all be over soon and eventually there will be a baby.

“Oh.” Says Anne “Will it hurt?”

“Sometimes the first few times I can be painful, I believe it’s a combination of your maidenhead and inexperience, but I will become much more enjoyable I promise. And most importantly, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to.” Anne smiled “I suspect it will be most thrilling.”

“Thrilling indeed,” Diana says with a smile “it is most fantastic Anne, to show love in a physical way. Have you ever felt the deep stirring when he kisses you with passion?” Diana asks suddenly shy until Anne nods “That is nothing compared to the rapture that sex can lead to.”

Anne smiled and then remembered “What does that all have to do with babies?”

“Oh,” this causes Diana to blush “well your husband will spill his seed into you and then that makes a baby.” Anne looks confused “If you need a more scientific explanation you will have to ask Gilbert I’m afraid I only know the mechanics’ I don’t grasp the finer details.”

Anne nods satisfied “Oh, Diana, is it wonderful.”

“It’s bliss Anne.” Diana smiles tenderly holding her belly.

Anne decides that her wedding night will be most magical.


End file.
